


somehow, i’m going to find myself

by limeytea



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beach City, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Steven Universe: The Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeytea/pseuds/limeytea
Summary: after living in the diamond’s palace for a few months, spinel realizes she needs to move on.**lower-case on purpose**
Relationships: Garnet & Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	somehow, i’m going to find myself

“but spinel, you’re all we have left.” white’s pleading gaze fell on the younger gem like a ton of bricks.

spinel looked to the ground, fiddling with her hands, she couldn’t look up at the diamonds who were now all kneeling before her. it was something spinel still had a hard time wrapping her mind around, she was supposed to be kneeling before them.

“it’s.. just time for me to move past all of this.” there was no changing her mind no matter how the diamonds begged, she just wasn’t happy here anymore. it was a constant reminder of entertaining pink diamond and although steven was technically pink diamond, she didn’t need to stick by him on earth. in fact, she knew steven didn’t want her around. she needed to find someone who wanted to be around her just because she was her, not because she was pink diamond’s toy.

“spinel.. if you need to move on to be happy, i wish for you to do so.” blue gently lifted the shorter gem’s chin, a small bittersweet smile adorned her face. spinel nuzzled her face against blue’s finger slightly before blue had pulled away. “in fact, i think we all need to move on.” blue glanced around at her fellow former higher ups.

white only frowned, she always had a harder time accepting the changes, meanwhile blue was the easiest to integrate into the new equality.

“well, what are you waiting for? go have fun.” yellow urged, a half grin tugging at her lips. “but we will visit you, you’re a wonderful friend to us now, so you have no choice.” she gently teased, although her words were true. she wanted the best for spinel and truly did love her.

“i.. yes, we all want you happy.” white followed suit, remembering to consider other gem’s feelings.

now it was spinel’s turn to smile. “thank you all so much.. now if you’ll excuse me.” she flipped, doing a handstand and hitting her feet together before she activated she warp. she could hear their giggles and yellow’s sharp laughter before it abruptly disappeared into the swish of the warp. goodbyes were always awkward for her, and this one partly painful, so why not crack a final joke? especially the one that made yellow laugh the first time.

she corrected herself, standing normally now as her mind raced with possibilities of life on earth. unfortunately her anxiety got the better for her and all she could think about were scenarios of being shunned or worse. why had she been so terrible? why didn’t she think before acting? why—

“hello, earth.” she mumbled when the warp stopped, landing her in the exact room where she had started to remember the garden. a heavy feeling in her chest dropped as she took steps onto the ground. “now where to?” her faint voice trailed off, meshing into the quiet air around her. her feet carried her to her first thought, a bite to eat. she hadn’t eaten anything since that time with steven and for all she knew, that was the only food here. while walking, she glanced around like scared prey, making sure she wouldn’t run into any crystal gems. thankfully, no one was around as she walked through the door of the big donut, but she was in for a surprise when she heard the sharp jingle of the bell as she walked in. it only made her jump slightly, but every awkward movement made her think the human behind the counter was judging her.

“what can i get for you?”

“uhh.. one of these and um.. that one.” not knowing what they were made ordering that much harder, making her resort to pointing at them instead.

the worker picked up the two donuts, repeating the order back to her. they placed them in a paper bag, and started to ring the gem up. “that’ll be two dollars and ten cents.”

spinel made a face, one that was like asking a human to read gem language. “two and ten what?”

before the human could repeat what they had said, another ring from the bell made spinel snap her head in that direction. she froze, knots tightening in her chest.

it was the fusion she tried to destroy.

“don’t worry, i’ll pay for her.” garnet waved, speaking coolly and collected as ever.

spinel wanted to run or hide or melt into a puddle. perhaps she wanted to do all of the above, but her body was fighting her screaming mind, practically in shock. now she was being treated like she desperately needed help, with garnet exchanging some form of rectangles and circles for her.

“here.” garnet held the bag in front of spinel, to which the pink gem awkwardly took it after a few glances between the bag and the fusion. “why don’t you come walk with me?”

spinel nodded, mind numb at this point, not even considering the answer before following garnet closely behind like a lost pearl.

“so, what kind did you get?” garnet kept her unreadable gaze ahead as they walked together down the pier.

spinel opened the bag, peeking inside to look at them. “something called chocolate and um.. blue something?” she felt surprisingly calm with garnet and it was as if garnet’s relaxed vibe was washing over her the more time she spent around garnet.

“oh, chocolate is my favorite.”

spinel noticed a small grin on garnet’s face and oddly enough she wanted to make garnet even more happy. maybe it was because she felt bad for what she did to garnet. “do you want it?”

“thank you, but it’s yours.”

“no, no, i want you to have it.” she grabbed the circular treat, holding it out for garnet. “i like.. blue anyway.”

garnet chuckled and despite not wanting to, spinel felt heat rise to her cheeks. “well, alright.. thank you, spinel.” she accepted the offer, bringing it to her mouth for a bite.

for a moment, spinel forgot what to do with what she had obtained, but once again followed garnet’s lead, taking a nervous bite. “oh! i do like blue!” she slapped her hand over her mouth hurriedly, scolding herself for the excited outburst.

this time garnet did a little more than a chuckle. “i’m glad you do, that one is pretty good.. although there are many other flavors i think you should try.”

spinel could have sworn she saw garnet wink under those pointed shades.

“y-yeah.. i want to.”

the two ate in silence for a bit until garnet finally spoke up to break spinel’s tension.

“what brings you to earth?”

spinel shrugged. “just wanted change i guess.” 

in the heat of battle a couple months back, she hadn’t taken steven seriously about change, but now she really got it. she needed it to move on, needed it to be happy. a lot of time to think and decompress will make you realize you were wrong.

garnet hummed and nodded. “it’s good you followed what your feelings were telling you.. and earth is always changing, i think you’ll fit right in.”

“it is?” spinel took the last bite of the food she still had no idea was, now holding on to the paper bag, needing something to fiddle with.

“i can show you if you want.”

“i’d like that.. yeah.”

“great.” the taller gem held out her hand, an invitation spinel couldn’t refuse.


End file.
